Thor: Serpents For My Lady
by Kindred Isa
Summary: When Loki plays a prank on his brother, Thor decides it's a good idea to tear apart the hall. Odin decides to tear their backsides for their behaviour. Contains spanking of two Gods by an angry Odin. For SpankingFemme, Blackfox, & Lilspanko.


Loki & Thor – Serpents For My Lady

Author: Kindred Isa

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine obviously, don't sue…Only for fun

Summary: When Loki plays a prank on his brother, Thor decides it's a good idea to tear apart the hall. Odin decides to tear their backsides for their behaviour. Set during the Thor movie-verse before the movie of course. Contains spanking of two teenaged Gods. For Jenna and Lilspanko!

Thunder rumbled in the night's sky with the roar of rage filling the magnificent halls of the large palace. It seemed that once again the peaceful tranquility left them only to be replaced by insanity. Laughter soon filled the air followed by the roar with the footfalls echoing through the richly decorated hallways. Blue eyes filled with mirth seemed to only enrage those with fury.

Odin let out a soft groan hearing the obvious sounds of his two sons once again going after each other. The great warrior was beginning to wonder if Thor and Loki would ever truly get along. It seemed that Thor couldn't control his rages and Loki delighted in infuriating his brother even further. This was causing many headaches for the old God standing up from the golden throne in alarm hearing the loud crashes. The king growled and bellowed leaving the large room to see various golden dishes in the dinning hard flying at the dark-haired young Godling, how was blasting Thor into the walls. Odin gritted his teeth counting to ten with both boys slamming each other into various walls, the floor filled with the remnants of once precious treasures.

Loki soon smashed through the table with Thor panting hard with wide blue eyes watching his brother lying there panting hard. Odin knew better with a growl walking silently behind a nearby stone pillar to see his son hiding there none the wiser. Loki was alerted that he'd been caught when he felt the iron grip to his upper arm stiffening.

"Enough! Both of you in the throne room immediately! Thor stand down, thus you make it harder upon yourself!" Odin was furious dragging a very petulant Loki behind him, the large door slid shut behind them with the All-Father regarding them both. "Now would you two kindly explain to me, why you have taken to destroying the great hall?"

Loki cringed when his father started to yell glaring at his brother, who stood there fuming. "Tis all Thor's doing father, he has lost it.."

"Aye, so it would seem and what has thou done to cause such a rage within your brother?" Odin asked looking at both of his boys but made sure to stare the dark-haired trickster down.

"I am innocent! Father, I have not done anything." Loki sputtered nervously looking between both of them.

Thor only barked out in a bitter laugh. "Nothing! Bah! You made me look like a fool Loki. Father, he has gone too far and someone could have been hurt…I was with Dinara and wanted to court her but Loki turned my flowers into hissing snakes! He dares to make me a fool!"

"That is not true! They weren't poisonous and Thor is taking this way out of proportion."

Odin once again felt the migraine coming knowing that he would sleep soon hoping he could trust his two wayward sons to stay out of trouble. "I grow wary of your childish behaviour. You are warriors of Asgard and you act like children! Thor, there is no excuse for tearing up the hall and Loki, you know better than to pull such tricks. What if they were poisonous? I shall sleep soon and WILL NOT HAVE YOU TWO ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF BICKERING GODLINGS! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR AND WISH TO ACT AS CHILDREN, THUS YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED AS SUCH!"

Both boys just jumped with Thor's eyes widening seeing their father removing his belt snapping it against his palm seeing Loki attempting to bolt from the corner of his eyes. Loki was easily halted with their father's bellow freezing him. "Loki Odinson! You will not run from me! Do not make me come and get you!" The trickster could only whimper and plead his case but his silver tongue deserted him. Odin stood up stalking towards the frightened boy gripping his wrist walking back to the large throne. Thor would have snickered watching Loki dragging his heels if he wasn't also going to be belted.

"No! Father no please!" Loki began to beg wildly being pulled over his father's lap feeling the leather pants pulled down revealing the pale buttocks, the cheeks quivering in dread. The trickster could only buck and scream like he was being tortured with Odin's firm hand coming down hard onto his bottom lecturing as he went. Thor cringed and jumped in sympathy knowing he was getting it next when the thick black leather came down. Loki's screams of pain echoed through the large room before he was done ordered to the pillar near the throne.

Thor watched with his face growing pale looking as if he were about to urinate in his own leather pants, his blue eyes widen with unshed tears shaking his head when Odin beckoned him over as well. Odin found his patience thin grabbing at his eldest son soon teaching an equally painful lesson on not destroying everything in his path because his brother had pulled a prank on him. Needless to say, both princes were confined to their bedrooms nursing very sore backsides but for a short while, Asgard found some much needed peace but only Odin knew how long it would last this time knowing once their butts were healed, his sons would be at it once again.


End file.
